Who Are You?
by Soap1
Summary: The third in my series of DracoGinny oneshots.  Harry is suspicious.  Draco makes a confession.  Quite smutty!


"Who are you?" asked the boy who was sitting across from her in the car on the Hogwart's Express.

"I'm Lily," she announced.

"What year are you?" he continued.

"First," said Lily tentatively. "But my _brother_ is in Fourth."

She held her nose high.

"I think I've seen him," replied the young boy. "Isn't he that Scorpius Malfoy?"

"NO!" cried Lily distastefully. "No! My brother is Albus Potter!"

"Oh," said the boy. "Well, you look more like Malfoy to me."

"Rotten thing to say," spat Lily, her arms now crossed in front of her.

--

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_School is fine. Sorted into Gryffindor, like everyone expected. I met a boy on the train this morning. He was very nice, although he said I looked like Scorpius Malfoy. What an awful thing for him to say, don't you think? Anyway, I've settled into my room now and I promise to write again soon._

_Love_

_Lily_

"Looks like the Malfoy kid, huh?" commented Harry, his green eyes narrowed.

"That's strange, isn't it?" Ginny said in an offhand voice, though her heart was pounding.

"I guess it's the strawberry hair," added Harry with a shrug. "It's a lot lighter than yours and Albus's."

"That's true. That must be it," replied Ginny, praying that would be the end of the conversation.

There was momentary silence, but Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"She does look like him," he said, very softly.

"I don't think so," she snapped quickly.

Harry's green eyes bored into her chocolate ones.

"What are you trying to say?" she added with a scowl.

He didn't respond. He just left the room. That was how Harry always did it; he never liked confrontation with her. With Voldemort? Sure. But not with his wife. It was always lonely with Harry. Lonely because he never really opened up to her, even in love. Ginny sighed and sank into a chair. It had finally come down to it: Lily Potter looked very much like Draco Malfoy.

--

"I can't do this anymore," hissed Ginny.

She was at work hunched over a counter, and Draco Malfoy was hovering behind her standing much closer than was appropriate.

"Why not?" he whispered into her ear.

"Harry's catching on," said Ginny.

Draco backed away immediately and scowled. The last thing he wanted was for Potter to come after him, wand at the ready with an army of Weasleys behind him.

"What makes you say that?" asked Draco.

"He thinks Lily looks like you," she said.

Draco relaxed. For a moment, he was almost proud of himself. To imagine Potter gazing down at his daughter and realizing he'd been raising a Malfoy all these years gave him a strange satisfaction. He glanced around to see that no one was nearby and then wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist from behind her.

"Stop!" she hissed, pushing him away.

"I can't," whispered Draco.

Ginny turned around and gazed into his steely grey eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Draco, you've got to go. I don't trust myself around you," said Ginny softly.

Her admission made a low growl rumble from his throat and he pushed himself against her. She let out a gasp at the feel of his arousal pressing against her stomach, but he didn't start straight into the sexual release he needed just yet. Instead, he placed his lips next to her ear and whispered so softly that she only barely felt the tickle of his breath.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered, almost inaudible.

Ginny pulled away, looking straight into his icy eyes.

"What?" she replied softly.

"I love you," Draco said again, gazing into her eyes resolutely. "And if you love me too, this isn't wrong. But I just can't . . . Merlin, I'm going to sound like a fucking girl, but I can't keep being this sex toy to you."

"Sex toy?" she whispered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

He pulled her close to him, letting her feel his erection through their clothing, and began to kiss her gently along her hairline, her jaw, her ear, loving the sound of her breathy moans.

"You're the sexiest woman I know. Merlin knows I love doing this," said Draco against her face as he kissed her. "I'd leave my wife in a heartbeat for you."

Ginny couldn't speak. She could only listen to the light sounds of his kisses and his panting breath and feel the pressure of his lips against her skin.

"Draco, I-"

"Shh, don't say anything," he whispered. "I couldn't stop now if I tried."

He reached a leg behind him and closed the door to the small room. Draco's mouth met hers in a fiery kiss, sending tingles all the way down to Ginny's toes. Harry never kissed her that way. And as Draco passionately attacked her mouth, all she could do in her mind was compare him to Harry. Draco wanted her to leave Harry. Draco wanted to have her for himself.

His hand snaking down to her panties distracted her from her thoughts. His hands expertly maneuvered her slick folds, and Ginny let a whimper escape her lips. Draco pushed himself against her, his hard cock grinding into her hips. Ginny pushed his hand away from her panties, but before he could protest, she was attacking the fastenings of his trousers.

When Ginny Potter dropped to her knees in front of him, Draco thought he would come undone right then and there. The feel of her warm, velvety mouth around his aching shaft was almost more than he could bear . . . almost.

"Fuck, Ginny," he whispered hoarsely, grasping the counter for support.

She sucked expertly, and he shooed away the thought of where she had gotten her practice. Ginny sank her lips all the way down to the base of his cock, and Draco's breath hitched when he felt her gag slightly at the depth. He absently let one of his hands fall to her bright red hair and held it, trying desperately not to pull her up and down his shaft by her hair like some caveman, but loving the idea of controlling her mouth nonetheless. Ginny seemed not to mind either, for when his hand tangled in her hair, a moan from her throat sent a pleasant vibration through his cock.

"I'm close," he hissed, breathing hard.

He moved to pull out of her mouth, but she grabbed his hips and held him in place. With a strangled cry Draco came in her mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt her swallow.

Draco collapsed against the counter and Ginny stood up with a half smirk playing across her lips.

"You'd better have enough for another," said Ginny in a sultry tone.

"For you, of course," he replied.

Ginny hopped up on the counter and pulled her skirt up around her waist, making Draco groan in approval. She pulled him close to her and kissed him, letting Draco taste himself on her lips. He slid her panties down her legs and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately, even lovingly. She felt him push inside of her slowly, moaning into her mouth as he did. Ginny wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. She wanted to be as close to him as was physically possible without crawling up inside his body. She loved the way he made her _feel_, not in the superficial sense, but the way she he made her actually experience emotions: pain, pleasure, love, jealousy. With Harry, life was just a simple day to day monotony. With Draco it was a roller coaster of sensations, experiences, moods.

"Draco," she groaned as he found the sensitive place inside of her.

"Fuck, Ginny," he said as he pumped in and out of her, letting his lips touch her constantly. "I'm so fucking in love with you."

Her body tensed as a climax swept over her. Tears were leaking from her eyes at the pleasure and emotion that washed over her, and at the confession he was making. She rested her head next to his, kissing his ear and neck so he wouldn't see her cry. His breath was hot against her face and his lips and teeth grazed her neck sensually.

She gripped onto him like a life raft. Draco held her, one hand around her body and one hand holding her thigh. After two more long, hard thrusts, he shuddered and spilled his seed into her body.

They were both frozen, silent, as they panted and recovered. Draco kissed her lightly on her neck. Ginny blinked away the tears in her eyes. Finally, he pulled away from her. Draco took her face in his hands and looked at her very seriously.

"I meant what I said," Draco quietly reassured her. "I meant it more than I've ever meant anything in my life."

Ginny bit her lip and held her breath, hoping she wouldn't start to cry again.

"You know how I feel. You know what I would do for you," he whispered. "Now it's your turn."

He kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"I won't come to you again," said Draco.

He kissed her once more and dressed silently. With one last look from his steely grey eyes, he disappeared. Ginny was left alone.

But would she stay that way?


End file.
